A Gilmore Valentines
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Rory and Lorelai have a valentine's day. J/R, some D/R and L/L


A Gilmore Valentine's  
  
By: Vona  
  
E-mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 PLEASE VISIT!  
  
Feedback: I need feedback like I need air. Be kind, this is my first GG fan fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters as much as I would like to believe I do.  
  
Summary: Rory has an interesting Valentines. A little R/D, R/J, and L/L. Now, there is no Tristan in this. I miss Tristan, so the next one will have him in it. I love Jess though, he's so great, so I'm going to use him for this one. :)  
  
Rating: G  
  
A Gilmore Valentine's  
  
Rory Gilmore rushed around, adding the last touches on her hair. Dean was supposed to pick her up in ten minutes. " MOM! Where's my lipstick?!"  
  
" Up here!" Lorelei was going out with Luke and both girls were in a frenzy. Rory ran upstairs, grabbed the lipstick from Lorelei and applied it. *HONK HONK*  
  
" That's Dean! Bye Mom!"  
  
" See ya tonight!" Rory ran out the door.  
  
Dean grinned his million-dollar smile and Rory smiiled back. They kissed quickly. " Happy Valentine's Day, Rory!"  
  
" Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Dean!" Dean drove them to a green space in the middle of town for a picnic.  
  
Dean was telling her proudly, " I cooked allof this!"  
  
" Oh, Dean! You are so sweet, totally perfect." Dean nodded," Yes, I know."  
  
He unpacked the basket, box of chocolate, straberry tarts shaped like hearts, wine glasses, Dr. Pepper, fried chicken, potato salad, and rolls. Rory started to eat when she saw Dean glare. At the same instant, she felt on hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Jess! Hey."  
  
" Hey, Rory. Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
" Thanks. You too."  
  
" Ummm... Did you need something?"  
  
Dean growled," Yeah, because believe it or not my GIRLFRIEND and I are on a date." Jess smiled smugly, " I just wanted to give Rory her gift." Dean sighed, but Rory's eyes lit up. "Gift?"  
  
Jess whipped out a beautifully wrapped package out from behind his back. " I wrapped it myself." Rory nodded," It's amazing, Jess, really." Rory carefully unwrapped it. A first edition book, Anthem, by Ann Rand laid in the wrappings. " Anthem! That's the only Ann Rand book I don't have. She's my favorite."  
  
" I know. I noticed it was missing from your collection." Dean snorted, " When have you been in her room?" Rory shot Dean a look and Jess ignored him.  
  
" Thanks, Jess." Rory leaned in and kissed Jess's cheek. Jess breathed deeply, smelling Rory's perfume. Oh, how he loved the way she smelled. Rory smiled impishly, " I have your present too." She rumaged around her purse and pulled a box out with silver wrapping that didn't look so great. She prouldy announced, " I wrapped it myself too!" Jess snorted, but he soon saw how proud she was. Rory was evidentally wrapping impaired. " It looks great, Ror." He opened it and found a copy of Oliver Twist. " Thanks, Rory!"  
  
" Open the cover!" Jess complied. Inside was a note:  
  
To my Artful Dodger  
  
You have a good heart. Don't forget it!  
  
Love,  
  
Rory Gilmore  
  
" Rory, thank you. Seriously, I appreciate it." Dean watched the secret glances between the 2 " Rory and I would like to get back to our date, if you don't mind." Jess nodded, " Sure, don't mind me." Jess left for the heart decorated gazebo and opened Oliver Twist, reading. Dean and Rory continued their date. Dean bought Rory a silver necklace with a kiss charm the end. Rory bought Dean a silver and blue watch. They walked in the moonlight and kissed a lot. Dean eventually took Rory home. They talked a bit more, but finally parted.  
  
Luke and Lorelei's non-date went nearly as well as anyone would have expected. Lorelei smiled as they flirted over hamburgers, tea, and coffee in the dimly lit, closed diner. Lorelei finished her meal. Lorelei leaned over and smiled at Luke. Luke's breathing heavied as he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was magical, the first of a great love. Luke took her hand and decided to take her on a romantic walk.  
  
Rory was ready for bed. She snuggled in and she began Anthem. She read it quickly, at the end she noticed some writing.  
  
Rory,  
  
If I know you like I think I do, you'll have this read withing an hour of when you get home. Meet me at the lake when you get this note. I'll be waiting.  
  
Love always,  
  
Jess Danes  
  
Rory smiled. Hmmmm.... a clandestine meeting. Fun! She jumped up and dressed again. She ran to the lake.  
  
Jess was on the docks, candles lit all around the bridge. Rory stepped up,  
  
" Hey, Jess." Jess turned. The moonlight was streaming on Rory, giving her the appearance of an angel. " Rory." She stepped forward.  
  
" You were right. I finished Anthem in an hour. This is such a surprise." He nodded as he opened his bag. " I brought coffee."  
  
" You're my best friend for life." He laughed. Music started to play. Jess asked quietly, " Dance with me?" Rory debated in her head. She was dating Dean, she really shouldn't. They were in a secluded area, so no one would ever see them and she took a look at Jess's face. He looked so vulnerable, like a five-year-old that was lost. He was lost, this was one of the first time she really saw Jess let his guard down. Sure, he was sweet to her, unlike anyone else, but he still didn't tell her things. He had his secrets. She wanted to know his secrets, she wanted him to open up to her. She couldn't resist. " Sure." She stopped closely to Jess. They slowly started to sway. Jess smiled as he held Rory in his arms. Gosh, he loved her so much.  
  
Luke and Lorelei were walking hand and hand to the lake. " Luke, it's Rory! Dean is so sweet to her." Luke looked at the couple dancing," Uh, Lorelei, that's not Dean, it's Jess. Let me go to him." Lorelei looked," OMG! Luke we have to go!" Lorelei dragged him away from the lake.  
  
Jess took Rory home. She climbed through the window, " I had fun, Jess."  
  
" So did I. Happy Valentine's Day, Rory."  
  
" Happy Valentine's Day, Jess." He leaned in and their lips met. Rory grinned after they pulled apart. " STELLA!!! I'M HOME!!!!!" Lorelei's voice rang through the house.  
  
" Go, Jess! I'll talk to you later!"  
  
" Bye Rory!" They kissed once more and Rory shut the window as Jess ran off.  
  
" How was you Valentine's Day?"  
  
" Great! Dean took me on a picnic and he bought me this necklace of course. We talked a lot. He even cooked the food we ate."  
  
" Wow! How was your other Valentine's date?"  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" Luke and I saw you at the lake with Jess."  
  
" You did?"  
  
" Yeah, you looked pretty...uhh... comfortable, shall I say?"  
  
Rory blushed, " He gave me a book, Anthem. He asked me to meet him, so on impulse I agreed to go. He had the candles set up and music, and he brought coffee!"  
  
" I love him already."  
  
" So, we dance and he brought home..."  
  
" And?"  
  
" We kissed."  
  
" What about Dean?"  
  
" I don't know. I'm confused. I love Dean, but Jess has brought up a lot of different feeligns in me. I'll stay with Dean, until I figure out what exactly I feel for Jess."  
  
" You should decide soon. I'm thinking that it's not fair to string Dean along."  
  
" I know. What about your date with Luke?"  
  
" It wasn't a date."  
  
" Oh, yeah? Luke really takes everyone one moonlit walks by the lake. I know, he's always bursting with friendliness."  
  
Lorelei giggled, " Point taken. Well, I like Luke."  
  
" We both like Luke, he feeds us and gives us caffeine. We would slowly die from caffeine deprivation without Luke."  
  
" I konw, but I really, really like like Luke. He's special, very cynical, but special!"  
  
" Yeah, he's special alright. Isn't it weird, dating Luke though?"  
  
" No, I've known Luke for years. I'm comfortable around him."  
  
" Mhmmm...."  
  
" Rory?" Lorelei looked over on the couch and realized Rory had fallen asleep. She smiled, " G'night, Valentine." Lorelei wrapped Rory in the blanket and headed upstairs for her own bed. 


End file.
